lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Portail:Flashbacks des personnages
Cette page est triée par ordre chronologique des propriétaires de flashbacks, puis au sein de chaque personnage, par ordre d'apparition dans les scènes. Pour un tri alphabétique, vous pouvez consulter la Catégorie:Personnages de flashback. Les figurants (rôles non vus ou non parlant, et les passagers) ne sont pas pris en compte sauf s'il s'agit d'un personnage principal de la série. Les rôles intervenant dans la nuit avant le décollage, ainsi qu'à l'aéroport, ne sont pas pris en compte sauf s'ils entrent dans une scène apportant une interaction intéressante (ex: conversation). * = Nom inconnu †''' = Certifié décédé(e) Jack (Flashback de Jack uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 et membre du personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines. Elle a servie des boissons à Jack et chassé Charlie du bas-côté de l’avion.}} , , , , , (Flashbacks de Jack uniquement) |détails=Père de Jack, employeur d’Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps ; a rencontré Sawyer dans un bar australien. Présumé mort d’une crise cardiaque.}} |détails=Mère de Jack; épouse de Christian Shephard}} , |détails=Ami d’enfance et garçon d’honneur de Jack à son mariage avec Sarah}} , , |détails=Personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines}} |détails=La femme décédée sur la table d’opération après l’erreur médicale de Christian Shephard}} , , , |détails=Ex-femme de Jack }} (Flashbacks de Jack uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815, a flirté avec Jack à l’aéroport ; tuée par Michael }} , |détails=Père de Shannon; beau-père de Boone; décédé dans un accident de voiture (l’autre conducteur en cause est Sarah, à l’époque future femme de Jack sauvée par ce dernier) }} |détails=Etait fiancé à Sarah avant l’accident, mais a rompu après avoir appris qu’elle pourrait avoir besoin de soins à vie. }} (Flashbacks de Jack) |détails=Rencontre d’un soir de Jack dans un stade de Los Angeles après l’opération de Sarah. }} |détails=Homme venu demander à Jack de l’opérer d’une tumeur maline jugée inopérable ; décédé durant l’opération. }} |détails= Fille d’Angelo Busoni; a échangé un baiser avec Jack}} |détails=L’homme pour qui Sarah a quitté Jack }} Charlie (Flashbacks de Charlie uniquement) |détails= Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 et membre du personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines. Elle a servie des boissons à Jack et chassé Charlie du bas-côté de l’avion.}} , |détails=Grand frère de Charlie; Chanteur du groupe Driveshaft}} , |détails=Nièce de Charlie, possède le nom de sa grand-mère}} |détails=Dealer de Charlie }} |détails=Ex-copine de Charlie; Fille de Francis}} |détails=Patron de Charlie; Père de Lucy}} |détails=Accro de l’héroine avec qui Charlie a eu une aventure}} |détails=Mère Charlie}} |détails=Père de Charlie}} |détails=Belle-soeur de Charlie; Epouse de Liam}} Kate , , , , |détails=Marshal qui a appréhendé Kate, et qui l’a accompagnée sur le Vol 815; décédé de ses blessures après le crash}} |détails=Un fermier d’Australie qui a pris en charge Kate, l’a ensuite dénoncée à Edward Mars pour obtenir la récompense}} |détails=Complice de Kate dans l’attaque de la banque du Nouveau, mais trahi car elle ne voulait que l’avion jouet }} |détails=Directeur de la banque braquée par Kate et Jason}} |détails=Ami d’enfance de Kate, décédé dans un accident de voiture pendant la fuite de Kate}} , (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Mère de Kate; a brièvement servi Sawyer et Gordy lors d’un dîner}} |détails=Petit ami de la mère de Kate; décédé dans une explosion provoquée par Kate ; révélé plus tard être le père biologique de Kate. }} (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Père adoptif de Kate, révélé ne pas être son père biologique ; soldat américain ayant participé à la libération de Sayid}} (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Survivant de la section du milieu du vol 815; apparaît brièvement sur une télévision du bureau de recrutement de Sam }} |détails=Ex-mari de Kate; officier de police, drogué par Kate pendant sa fuite}} |détails=Belle-mère de Kate; mère de Kevin }} Locke (Flashbacks de Locke uniquement) |détails=Patron de Locke à l’entreprise de boites; patron d’Hurley au Fast-food de Mr. Cluck }} |détails=Partenaire de Locke à un jeu de stratégie de guerre. }} |détails=L’homme de l’agence de randonnée ayant refusé la participation de Locke à cause de son handicap. }} |détails=Détective de Locke qui a effectué les recherches sur ses parents. }} |détails=Mère biologique de Locke ; ex-patiente de l’Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa}} , , |détails=Père biologique de Locke }} |détails=Gardien de sécurité de la maison d’Anthony Cooper }} |détails=La femme du groupe de thérapie de Locke qui fut choqué lorsque sa mère lui vola 30$. }} , |détails=Ex-petite amie de Locke }} |détails=Le prêtre qui présida les funéraille d’Anthony Cooper}} (Flashbacks de Locke uniquement) |détails=Amie d’enfance de Sayid; souhaitait acheter une maison en Californie dont Locke était l’agent.}} |détails=L’homme a qui Anthony Cooper a arnaqué 700,000$.}} |détails=Policier qui arrêta Locke après qu’il ait pris en stop Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn}} |détails=Jeune officier de police infiltré auprès de Locke ; devenu son ami après que la vérité soit révélée. }} |détails=Un des leaders, avec sa partenaire Jan, de la commune où atterri Locke et ou on pratiquait la culture de marijuana}} |détails= Une des leaders, avec son partenaire Mike, de la commune où atterri Locke et ou on pratiquait la culture de marijuana }} |détails=Un membre de la commune, en charge de la garde de la serre. }} Jin & Sun , |détails=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} |détails=The man that Mr. Paik ordered Jin to visit with a "message"}} (Jin's flashbacks only) |détails=Flight 815 middle section survivor; appears briefly on TV at Byung Han's house}} |détails=Henchman assassin for Mr. Paik}} |détails=Jin's best friend and former roommate}} |détails=Jin's former boss at the Seoul Gateway Hotel}} |détails=Sun's mother}} , , |détails=The man met Sun during a blind date and later taught her English/had an affair with her; target who Mr. Paik tells Jin to kill; dies after fall from building}} |détails=The woman that Jae Lee met at Harvard, and had planned on marrying in six months (before meeting Sun)}} |détails=Jae Lee's mother}} |détails=Matchmaker who set Sun and Jae Lee up on their date}} |détails=Jin's father}} |détails=The doctor who falsely told Sun that she is infertile; feared retaliation from Jin and/or Mr. Paik if he were to tell that it is actually Jin who is infertile}} Sawyer |détails=Pool hall loan shark}} |détails=Woman Sawyer had an affair with, and almost conned}} |détails=Husband of Jessica, and almost a con victim to Sawyer}} |détails=Sawyer's mother, killed by his father}} |détails=The conman Sawyer named himself after, and who he believed to be responsible for his parents' murder-suicide}} |détails=Sold Sawyer the gun which he later used to kill Frank Duckett}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |détails="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |détails=The man who falsely informed Sawyer that Frank Duckett was the original Sawyer}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |détails=Jack's father; hired Ana-Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} |détails=Man Sawyer killed, believing him to be the original Sawyer}} |détails=Sawyer's con partner}} (Sawyer's flashbacks only) |détails=Kate's mother; briefly served Sawyer and Gordy at a diner}} , |détails=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips, who she claims is his daughter}} |détails=Alleged daughter of Cassidy and Sawyer}} |détails=Man Sawyer met in prison and subsequently used to get out of prison by telling the feds where Munson hid $10 million}} |détails=Warden of the prison that Sawyer served time in}} |détails=U.S. Treasury agent who Sawyer gave information on the wherabouts of $10 million in exchange for being released from prison early}} Sayid |détails=One of Sayid's superiors in the Iraqi Republican Guard; killed by Sayid}} |détails=One of Sayid's torture victims}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |détails=Sayid's former love; had a house that she was planning to buy in California inspected by Locke}} |détails=A CIA agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |détails=An Australian Secret Intelligence Service agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |détails=Sayid's former friend and terrorist cell recruit; commited suicide after finding out Sayid set him up in a sting}} |détails=Leader of the terrorist cell that Essam joined, and Sayid infiltrated}} |détails=The U.S. Army sergeant who first apprehended Sayid and Tariq}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |détails=Kate's father, who revealed to her that he was not her biological father; one of the American soldiers who released Sayid}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |détails=The DIA agent who employed Sayid as a torturer; Desmond's former partner in the Swan; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock.}} |détails=One of Sayid's superiors in the Republican Guard; tortured by Sayid}} Claire |détails=Claire's ex-boyfriend; Aaron's biological father}} |détails=Claire's friend; persuaded her to see Richard Malkin}} (Claire's flashback only) |détails=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |détails=The couple that wanted to adopt Claire's unborn child in Australia}} |détails=The lawyer for the Stewarts that oversaw Claire's adoption proceedings of her unborn child}} Boone & Shannon |détails=Boone's girlfriend}} |détails=Shannon's Australian ex-boyfriend}} |détails=The police officer Boone spoke to about Shannon "abusive" boyfriend Bryan.}} (Boone's flashbacks only) |détails=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana-Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} (Shannon's flashbacks only) |détails=Shannon's father; Boone's stepfather; died in a car accident (the other driver was Jack's future wife Sarah, whom Jack chose to save instead)}} |détails=Boone's mother; Shannon's stepmother}} |détails=Shannon's best friend and ex-roommate}} |détails=Shannon's ballet student; Philippe's daughter}} |détails=Sophie's father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down}} Michael & Walt , |détails=Walt's mother and Michael's ex-wife; died of a blood disorder}} |détails=Susan's husband; Walt's former step-/adoptive father}} |détails=The nurse who told Michael the joke about the sunburnt penguin during his hospital stay}} |détails=Represented Susan in custody proceedings}} |détails=Represented Michael in custody proceedings}} Hurley , |détails=Hurley's mother.}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |détails="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |détails=Hurley's grandfather; died of a heart attack at Hurley's lottery winning press conference}} |détails=Hurley's brother}} |détails=Hurley's ex-sister-in-law}} |détails=Hurley's financial advisor}} |détails=A doctor at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who recognizes Hurley}} , |détails=A patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who repeats "The Numbers" to himself incessantly; Hurley learned them from him.}} |détails=Sam's widow}} |détails=The man who first heard "The Numbers" with Leonard; became so tortured by the misfortune they brought him that he eventually committed suicide}} |détails=The man who sold Hurley his winning lottery ticket; later appeared to Hurley in a bizarre dream, dressed in a Mr. Cluck's chicken costume}} |détails=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |détails=Hurley's best friend and co-worker at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |détails=Hurley's friend and crush}} |détails=Hurley's imaginary friend}} |détails=Hurley's doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} |détails=Nurse who gives Hurley and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Hurley's flashbacks only) |détails=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} Ana-Lucia |détails=Ana-Lucia's counselor}} , |détails=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} , |détails=Ana Lucia's assailant and eventual murder victim}} |détails=Ana Lucia's partner in the LAPD}} |détails=The attorney who prosecuted Jason McCormack for burglary and the shooting of Ana Lucia}} (Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |détails=Jack's father; hired Ana-Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} |détails=Christian Shephard's former lover; mother of Jack's half-sister}} |détails=Daughter of Lindsey and Christian, Jack's half sister}} |détails=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana-Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} Eko |détails=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |détails=The leader of the militant thugs who tried to force Yemi to kill an old man; kidnapped Eko and led him to a life of crime}} |détails=The man Eko shot as a child, after Yemi couldn't do it under duress}} |détails=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape}} |détails=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko in Nigeria; forced Eko out of a plane, saving his life; killed by the Nigerian military who had been arriving to capture the smugglers}} , |détails=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |détails=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |détails=A cleric who was responsible for Eko, aka Father Tunde, at a church in Australia}} |détails=Richard's wife; Charlotte's mother; religious "zealot", according to her husband}} (Eko's flashbacks only) |détails=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |détails=Richard's daughter, said to have returned to life after drowning; passed a message to Eko from his deceased brother, Yemi}} |détails=The doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin}} |détails=The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} |détails=The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments}} |détails=Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka.}} |détails=Amina's son; altar boy at Yemi's church}} |détails=The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko}} Rose & Bernard |détails=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to see}} |détails=Assistant to Isaac}} Desmond |détails=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} |détails=Desmond's former love; Charles' daughter}} (Flashback de Desmond uniquement) |détails=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |détails=Libby's deceased husband (passed away from unknown illness); original owner of sailboat given to Desmond }} (Flashback de Desmond uniquement) |détails=DIA agent who employed Sayid as a torturer; Desmond's former partner in the Swan; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock }} See also *List of characters *Flashbacks *Flashback tally * Personnages de flashback